Home alone with Kurt
by thothlover
Summary: My first LoganKurt story. Logan is left at home with Kurt, while every one else is on a mission or on a vacation I never decided that part...big whoops there :S umm...Enjoy :


**Home alone with Kurt.**

_There was music in the background; bedsheets were almost on the floor, and Kurt was moaning with every thrust Logan made. Before he knew it, the elf was calling out his name. So close, so close..._

The sound of the alarm going off made the Wolverine wish he had turned it off. He slammed his hand on the snooze button and took the alarm off. Damn the Professor for leaving him alone with the elf, but this was what the Wolverine deserved. He did not want to remeber why and was doing everything in his might not to.

Logan lay back on the bed thinking of the _very nice_ dream he had just had with the elf. Logan moved one of his hands under the bedsheet to stroke his fully erect cock. A few pumps were all it took for him to come. He let himself relax on the bed, but was brought out of that relaxment when he heard music, _"Damn the elf! He has to put that music on now?!" _Logan said to himself and got out of his bed and decided that before he went in to yell at the elf for having his music so loud; he should take a shower.

Kurt was in his room dancing to the techno music he had on and didn't hear the Wolverine enter yelling at him. Logan turned off the radio/CD player and Kurt stopped dancing and spun round to see Logan with his arms crossed and looking...frustrated. Kurt just gave him a sheepish smile but Logan narrowed his eyes and Kurt frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you, elf! Not to have your music so loud!?" Logan asked wanting to hear an answer, hesitedly Kurt answered "I don't know. I've lost count." He said and chuckled. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed frustratedly. And then he looked at the elf again. "Was?" Kurt asked as he saw that Logan was staring at him, "When will you ever learn?" Logan said and shook his head, "Learn what?" Kurt asked and Logan put a hand over his face and growled.

Kurt just blinked as Logan walked out of the room almost slamming the door behind him. Kurt raised an eyebrow and then his guts rumbled, it was time for breakfast. He immediatley teleported down into the kitchen.

As Logan arrived in the kitchen he saw Kurt, but Kurt didn't see him. Logan just started at him for a while looking up and down his slender almost female like body. Logan let out a low soft growl as he was _very_ happy what he was seeing. Kurt heard that and turned around "Hallo, herr Logan." Logan blushed a little as Kurt spoke, but thank God Kurt didn't see him blush or the erection he had. Or so he was hoping. "Hey elf." He replied and walked into the kitchen and walked over to the coffee machine to make some coffee. "Want me to make you a sandwhich too?" Kurt asked trying to make up for waking Logan with his loud music. Logan turned around and looked at the elf, "Sure." He said after a while and Kurt smiled and stared to make another sandwich.

The two of them sat there for an hour without talking and Logan was enjoying the quiet but could see on Kurt's face that he wasn't liking the quiet. Logan smiled a little to himself, as he saw the look on Kurt's face. Finally Kurt couldn't take it any more, "I'm sorry for waking you up with my music." He said. Logan was going to let him think that he had woken him up "I forgive ya this time elf, but next time you won't be so lucky." Logan said and almost laughed at the face Kurt made but managed to keep a straight face. "Y-you're kidding me right?" Kurt stammered "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Logan said raising an eyebrow and tried so hard not to smile as Kurt gulped. _"Why does the elf have to be so God damn hot!"_ Logan thought to himself and looked up as Kurt cleared the table; Logan almost moaned aloud as Kurt bent over to put the dishes and the glasses in the dishwasher. Instead he bit down hard on his lower lip, but let go as he tasted blood and licked his lips.

"Logan, are you ok?" Kurt asked from Logan's right side; Logan hadn't noticed that Kurt had moved and his eyes were wide. "Huh, yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He asked "I've been trying to talk to you for fifteen minutes." Fifteen minutes, really?! Logan couldn't believe his own ears. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" "I want you to fuck me." Logan blinked "What?" Kurt sighed "I said: Can I go out?" "Sure. But be home before seven." This time Kurt's eyes grew wide "Seven! Why seven?!" Logan grinned "The Prof. left you here with me so new rules. Before seven or else." Kurt didn't want to know what the 'or else' ment so he agreed and left.

Logan let out a big sigh as Kurt left, "I have to stop thinking about him like that. I let my guard down." He said to himself and decided to take a cold shower.

It was 7:30 PM and Kurt still wasn't home. Logan grinned as a thought came to his mind to punish him for it, but the grin faded as he thought that maybe the brotherhood got him. Logan hoped they didn't or else they would feel pain. Five minutes later Kurt arrived and was startled by the sight of Logan in his room. "What are you doing here?!" He asked surprised "Waiting for you to get home. I knew you would bamf up in here and pretend like you were here at seven." Kurt looked to the floor, and as he did so his image inducer went on the fritz. "Now for your punishment." Kurt looked up and opened his mouth to say something but Logan put one finger on his lips and Kurt closed his mouth "I want you to go down and get into your uniform; you and I are going to take a little evening training session." Kurt's eyes couldn't get any wider "What! But," "No 'buts' elf." Logan said cutting him off. And pointed a finger to the kitchen door and Kurt without hesitation walked out the kitchen door and both he and Logan went down to the danger room.

In the middle of training Kurt, was getting way too tired to continue, but Logan was just getting warmed up. Logan grinned widely as he saw the tired expression on Kurt's face and ran towards him; Kurt didn't see Logan until it was too late and Logan had jumped him and they were lying on the danger room floor. Logan was on top and Kurt was on the bottom trying to get Logan of off him. But Logan was way too strong for Kurt. Kurt let out a tired and frustrated sigh and gave up. Logan's grin widened into a smile as Kurt whispered that he gave up. "You need more practice. I'm waking you up at 5:00 AM sharp!" Logan said still on top of Kurt and holding him down, "Was!? NO!" Kurt yelled and Logan laughed "Yes, I am." Logan said smiling as Kurt struggled underneath him. "Logan, get off! You're too heavy!" Kurt said not looking at Logan's face. "At least I'm not as heavy as the Blob. Be thankful I'm not him." Logan joked and Kurt rolled his eyes, grinning a little. "Please, Logan. Get of off me." Kurt pleaded and Logan gave a little growl, loosening his grip on him. "Logan, please! Get off! I'm tired and I want to go to bed!" Kurt said frustrated. Logan took a deep breath and bent down so his face was almost touching Kurt's face "No. We're still in session and you have to try and get me off." Now Logan was grinning for Kurt to see, "You are enjoying this aren't you?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes and Logan chuckled. Kurt tried to push Logan off, but Logan used all his strenght to keep the elf down.

After trying to get Logan of off him for twenty minutes, Kurt sighed with defeat and stared up at the ceiling. "Is that your final answer?" Logan asked and Kurt gave him a mean look. "Logan, PLEASE get off! I'm really sorry I came home late, I won't do it again. Please, please, get off. I'm tired and I want to go to bed!" Kurt pleaded even more and Logan got of off him but still holding on to him. "Logan-" Kurt was cut off by Logan kissing him deeply and Logan practically smiled as he heard the elf moan. Logan broke the kiss and grined sheepisly as he saw Kurt still with his eyes closed and then licking his lips, "Umm..Logan what was-" Logan kissed him again, this time sticking his tongue into the elfs mouth and the two were tongue wrestling in no time. Kurt put his arms around Logan's neck and Logan put one hand around Kurt's waist as the other was behind his neck holding his head still so he couldn't brake the kiss. Kurt managed to brake the kiss and he gasped for air. Logan ordered the simulation off and told Kurt to teleport them to his room and Kurt did so.

Kurt was pinned against the wall as Logan was kissing him and undressing him at the same time. "Logan." Kurt whispered under his breath as Logan managed to take his uniform off and was now getting his uniform off. Logan just kissed Kurt deeply again, drawing another and longer moan from Kurt. Finally Logan got his uniform off and he put Kurt on the bed. Kurt swallowed down hard and lay down "Logan, be gentle I've never done this before." Logan smiled and kissed Kurt once more "Of course Kurt, I wouldn't want to hurt you." Logan said as he grabbed the lube from the drawer and put some on him and then some on Kurt. "It'll hurt a little at first but after that I promise it'll be good." Logan whispered into Kurt's ear and Kurt just nodded.

Logan pushed himself in slowly, being careful not to hurt Kurt. Kurt gasped as he could feel Logan going inside, and at the same time all his sences were lost, he couldn't think. Logan groaned as he was all the way inside of Kurt. Logan kissed Kurt again as he moved out and back in. Kurt moaned as Logan's cock touched his prostate; and Kurt's moans grew louder the more Logan fucked him. Kurt moved his hands up to rest behind Logan's head and his feet went around Logan's waist telling him to go deeper. "You sure?" Logan whispered "Ja, and you can go in a bit harder." Kurt said licking Logan's lips and kissing his neck.

Logan began pushing in harder; Kurt pulled Logan's head down in for a kiss. Logan went faster and Kurt moaned louder. The two moaned and groaned and kissed and Kurt began running his fingers through Logan's hair, the faster and harder he pushed in and out. Logan was close to cuming and could sense that Kurt was close too. Logan put one hand on Kurt's cock and began stroking him and Kurt moaned louder then he had done before and was whispering Logan's name over and over.

Logan threw his head back and Kurt arched his back as they came at the same time screaming. Logan rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and panted. Kurt was panting too, and he still had his hands in Logan's hair. Logan pulled out and lay down beside Kurt. "I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow." Kurt said and took a deep breath, "That's good. At least you'll stay still for once." Logan joked and Kurt smacked him in the arm and Logan chuckled. "Not funny." "It is to me." Logan laughed but was stopped with one more slap by Kurt. "Hey, cut that out." Logan said and Kurt laughed, "Why? What are you going to do?" And just for fun, Kurt slapped Logan again. Logan rolled on top off Kurt again, and Kurt yelped "Don't make me fuck your sore ass." Logan said kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt laughed as Logan kissed him and Logan pinched his ass "OW! Don't do that, my ass is sore because of you." Kurt said slapping Logan again but on the shoulder. "You wanted it." "Ja, but _you_ started it." Kurt snapped back at Logan. "True. I did." Logan rolled on the other side again and Kurt managed to sit up on his elbows and looked at Logan. "What?" Logan asked with one eye open and Kurt grinned.

Logan opened both eyes "What is it Kurt?" Kurt licked his lips "I want to do this again, when my ass is no longer sore." Logan sat up "That's not all." Kurt blushed and cursed Logan for being able to sense these things. "Umm..no." Logan moved closer to Kurt and put an arm around him "Tell me." Logan said and Kurt bit his lip. Logan was close enough and with Kurt's flexability, he'd easily be able to go down on Logan. Kurt looked into Logan's eyes and Logan looked into Kurt's eyes. Then Kurt smiled and decided he'd surprise Logan with what he was thinking, "What are you smiling about?" Logan asked and got his answer quickly enough as Kurt bent down and started to lick his cock and then deep throating him.

Logan gasped as Kurt deep throated him, he had no idea that the elf could take him in so deep. Logan put a hand on Kurt's head and moaned as he felt the elfs tongue lick him as he sucked him.


End file.
